pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Marioandluigibros12345
-- Crimsonnavy (Talk) 19:38, June 2, 2012 Image names Please use descriptive names when naming images, almost all of your images have horrible names that don't tell you what they are, they need to describe what it is about, not just random numbers. Please remember to give them good names in the future or they may be removed. 16:53, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I promise I will do that. I don't want them to be removed. Marioandluigibros12345 00:43, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :I'm only going to ask once more, please use meaningful names for images, the name needs to describe what going on in the picture. If you keep ignoring my warnings, you may receive a short block. 00:13, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :I'm really sorry.... =( I wasn't trying to ignore your warnings. I'm being honist Marioandluigibros12345 00:39, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Zoey as friends I realize that yes, Zoey is Ash and Brock's friend, but if we listed every friend they ever made over the course of the anime, the infobox hosting this information would be longer than the character's article itself. Thus: we only list the names of the long-term traveling companions; the really close friends. May and Max What episode did you get that picture May? and Max? What episode did you get that picture of May? and Max? Alexsavov (talk) 23:10, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Witch one's? Marioandluigibros12345 (talk) 17:18, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Not Trivia Worthy I should talk to you first maybe we can settle down this situation. This: , because May is energetic, she loves to take her clothes off on beaches to reveal and pose in front of her friends in a bikini. Is not trivia worthy + the entire line sounds wrong. So could you please undoing this line because it can cause a edit war and I don't like that to happen. Thanks, Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 20:26, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, but can you also talk civil to another, seems that you are not quite happy about it. Anyways I don't want to start a fight I am only saying. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 20:28, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :I'm sorry dude. I'm not mad at you, I'm just mad about some other thing on my mind that's all. Marioandluigibros12345 (talk) 20:36, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Aright, then I'm sorry for misunderstanding your message that you've send me. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 20:40, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks man!, anyway's is it ok if we can still talk about this trivia? ::"In Brave the Wave, because May is energetic, she loves to take her clothes off on beaches to reveal and pose in front of her friends in a bikini." ::I think it's important because I remembered seeing an episode when May said. ::"I only bought one swimsuit so far. If were going to and island resort I'm gona needs lots of them!" ::That's why I thinks it was important. Marioandluigibros12345 (talk) 20:47, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah sure why not, well my reason was because of fans are into those shipping and hentai stuff. Most fans could compare it on a very nasty way which caught my concern about it. But the last line "to reveal and pose in front of her friends in a bikini" is inappropriate which fans thinks about that May is actually posing as in posing without clothes on. You must check on the smallest words about preventing other hyperactive fans "mostly unregistered" can put in junk like they are always are doing. I don't blame you for that, that's why I wanted to talk first with you about that. But I do remember that she has stated that, but in a way how it has been written is inappropriate. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 20:59, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Yea, I pretty much agree about that. Marioandluigibros12345 (talk) 21:03, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::Then I'm glad that we talked this out gently. Most contributors that I'd had in the past on other wiki's are getting outrageous and starting to scold me out for no reason. If you need any help with something you can ask me or any other if I do not respond quickly. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 21:07, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::Your very welcome, and one quick question. Is it ok if I add that trivia back, and can I write it more appropriately and I promise I won't add that line "to reveal and pose in front of her friends in a bikini" I want to make it a little more appropriate. Because I didn't know that line was there until you told me now. I'll write it more appropiately if I ask for your premission. ::::Oh yea, and just ignore those other users who keep scolding you. Don't let them bother you, besides you and me were best budds and I have alot of respect for you! ;) Marioandluigibros12345 (talk) 21:19, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, I really appreciate that, I also do accept you friend just like everyone else around this wiki. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 21:21, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :no problem ;), and about the trivia? Is it ok if I re-write it and make it more appropriate for the website. As you can see I left that message above before you replyed. Will that be ok? Marioandluigibros12345 (talk) 21:30, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Sure Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 22:01, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Images Thank you for the images, but it would be good to have them under the episode articles, not the characters. So if you know one of the images belongs to a specific episode, please put them there. Energy X ∞ 17:05, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Re:Hi there pal! Great, long time not spoken. How's everything going for you. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 21:18, April 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm doing good. Marioandluigibros12345 (talk) 01:49, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :Fine to hear that. Well, sorry to say this but I can't remove those pictures for you. You'll have to talk to one of the administrators they will remove it for you. I hope this helps you. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 05:00, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Since the discussion is about the files, just to say the user, Bermuda, is inactive and is not an admin. Still, I tagged the files for deletion, so if that happens again, just type and after some time, the admins will delete it. Energy X ∞ 11:48, April 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Everything is fine with me, I am currently concentrating at something else on the moment. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 12:57, April 13, 2013 (UTC) May's gallery Hey, I am focusing on clearing the characters' galleries to episode articles. It makes the gallery less cluttered, so you can just leave some of the images on the gallery, but not all. Energy X ∞ 19:39, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :It is not about listening, just doing the job. In any way, do what you need to - uploading any images you have left and add them to the episodes. Energy X ∞ 20:55, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Gallery I want to tell you that I made a clean up of the gallery, so now there are only images that display characters in only special. You are welcome to insert more images, but not those that are similar, if not same, in the gallery present. Energy ''X'' 18:28, July 7, 2013 (UTC) File names Hey, I would like to ask you when uploading images, please name them somewhat shorter. Like the recent images you added to MS006; you could name them MS006 X.jpg, where the X is the number. Just a proposal. Energy ''X'' 20:45, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Edits I see that you have added some images. That is good and your work is appreciated. Energy ''X'' 21:12, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Edits For your dedication to this Wiki lately, I have granted you a spot for this week's commentator at Festival of Battles! You can put your input here. Energy ''X'' 21:13, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Nice, I'm glad you appreciate my work here on Pokemon Wiki! ;) Marioandluigibros12345 (talk) 20:44, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :By dedication I mean that people edit on this site when there are others around that focus on Pokémon world. By the way, I still believe your images can have a shorter name. Energy ''X'' 23:35, November 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Saw your attempt at the page. Know that you need to change it in your own database, not after it is uploaded. Energy ''X'' 22:23, January 5, 2014 (UTC) :::Well, try to. It is hard renaming the files here than in the database. Just trying to direct you on a better path as an editor. Energy ''X'' 22:29, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Anime I got a question for you. Do you have images of some minor characters from the anime? Energy ''X'' 23:10, January 5, 2014 (UTC) :None specific, as there are many lacking pages (therefore, they lack images). Let's say those from Pokémon: Advanced, for a start. Energy ''X'' 20:43, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Image Aye, I noticed. Two of them were incorrectly named, but the I can see improvement. Energy ''X'' 10:42, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Reply As stated on his talk page, these are very minor things to be concerned with. I do understand there is a source, but as mentioned, sometimes these can get outdated. As for the user, you can just ask to do a check up to prove whether you are (or not) the user HubStyle is accusing of. So please, direct your attention elsewhere. Going deeper and deeper into this will cause more harm than benefit. Energy ''X'' 23:59, December 5, 2014 (UTC) This is not about being on someone's side. It is about presenting the official content. I agree it is not the best approach, but it is one of few we got. Energy ''X'' 00:10, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Blaming Me! So let me get this straight, your basicly going to steal my name and birthdate to take the whole blame on me for something I didn't do! So your trying to pertend to be me? Why would you do that!!!!!! Thanks to you, Sockstorm blocked me a few days ago for no reason!, but I'm now unblocked now and I told Nestaria the truth about me, Why in the world would you do that to someone. Good thing they blocked you, don't ever do that again to me! Anthony Nichols (talk) 20:34, March 11, 2015 (UTC)